


The Symbol

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: Fan Art forPresident Luthor, by AlexisLuthor.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	The Symbol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torched22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [President Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614458) by [Torched22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22). 



> I loved the thought of Lex's blood dripping down the super suit so much I had to draw it! (From Lex's perspective of course.)

_"The blood was on his alien suit too, dripping down the "S" on his chest. Lex was breathing heavily, staring at that symbol."_ \- Lex Luthor, from _President Luthor_ , by Alexis Luthor.


End file.
